halofandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Rimmer
Patrick Rimmer was a prisoner held on the Mona Lisa. Rimmer was one of the few humans on board who escaped infection and later was one of the only human beings to make peace with a member of the Covenant: specifically, an Elite, whom he named Henry. Biography Patrick Rimmer was sentenced to imprisonment on the Mona Lisa when he was found guilty of selling stolen goods, a crime he freely admitted to.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 333 He was suspicious of the activity aboard the ship and the strange way prisoners were treated, which was compounded further whenever Covenant prisoners were brought on board. However, he was given more information than most prisoners when a guard named Murray told Rimmer about the Flood, which they both assumed was a biological weapon. When the Flood escaped containment, Rimmer was nearly killed by an infected prison guard but was rescued when an Elite prisoner killed the guard with a cricket bat. The Elite did not kill Rimmer but instead freed him from his cell. Rimmer named the alien Henry, and they soon became close friends and comrades despite the fact that they could not understand each other's language. The duo evaded the Flood by locking themselves in a maintenance room. Rimmer was found by Hospital Corpsman Ngoc Benti, Clarence, and Gersten, the remnants of a small group that went on reconnaissance and was split off from Sergeant Zhao Heng Lopez's main squad. Rimmer told them about the Flood, his experiences on the Mona Lisa, and had to convince them to trust Henry. However, he also told them that Gersten was infected and had to be killed, which Clarence did immediately. The group, despite Rimmer's warnings, went to the engine room, where they killed the pilots (including Burgundy, the pilot who brought the marines to the Mona Lisa) that the Flood had infected, thus stopping the Flood from learning how to fly the ship. However, Benti was wounded by an infected marine named Sydney in the process. Rimmer was given a gun to fight the Flood, but was such a poor shot that Benti took his gun and gave it to Henry. Rimmer, Henry, Benti, and Clarence then fled to the escape pods with Benti. Just as they were about to board one, however, Clarence, revealed to be an ONI Section 3 operative who was under orders not to let anybody but the marines escape, shot Rimmer in the head, ending his life.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Mona Lisa Personality Patrick Rimmer was jumpy and quick to panic. However, he balanced this out by talking often, a habit that annoyed many people. He had a habit of affectionately patting Henry, something which made the Elite visibly uncomfortable. Despite this, Henry was still fond of Rimmer and was enraged when he was killed. Trivia *Patrick's surname could possibly be a reference to Arnold Rimmer; a character from the British comedy series Red Dwarf. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Mona Lisa'' Sources Category:Human Civilians Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Evolutions